Two Weeks
by kattzz
Summary: Bella y Jasper sé odian mutuamente. Sus mejores amigos en común están cansados de todas sus discusiones. ¿Qué sucede cuando los engañan para ir a unas vacaciones donde tienen que depender uno del otro para divertirse? B/J, E/R, Em/a.
1. El principio

_**Esta historia es la traducción de "two weeks" escrita por abbymickey24, me fascino la historia y con el permiso de ella, la voy a compartir con todos los lectores. Espero les guste como me gusto a mi... **_

_**Bella**_

- Bella, por el infierno date prisa - Alice me llama a través de la puerta del baño.

- Ya estoy casi lista. Además ellos no van a irse cualquier otra parte.

- lo sé, pero no significa que algunas víboras no can a intentar caer sobre ellos

Solo rodee los ojos, cerré la pluma de la ducha y salí. Alice me estaba volviendo loca todo el día con esto.

- BELLA, VEN ACÁ - Grita esta vez Rose esta vez, mientras que golpea la puerta

Rose y Alice han sido muy intensas el día de hoy tanto que me están volviendo loca. Hoy en la noche me encuentro con sus dos nuevos novios. Tomo mi toalla y la envuelvo a mí alrededor, y abro la puerta.

- Me recuerdan, ¿por qué soy amiga de ustedes dos de nuevo? - dije mientras me sentaba en la silla que Alice tenia preparada, esperando por mi.

- Por que nos quieres muchos - Rose dijo y tomo inmediatamente mi cabello, mientras que Alice comenzó a trabajar en mi cara. Tuve que sonreír ante su respuesta.

_Las tres no habíamos conocido hace tres meses cuando estábamos obligadas a compartir un dormitorio, en el primer año en la Universidad de Washington; al principio creía que esto fuera imposible, somos tan diferentes. Soy una chicha de una pequeña ciudad que había llegado a la gran ciudad mala y con miedo de lo que me esperaba. _

_Alice es una belleza del sur, dulce y encantadora. Rose, pues bueno ella va a patear el culo que cualquier chica que nos joda._

_Soy de las que prefieren leer, Alice las compras y Rose trabajar en los coches. _

_Soy de 5'4, con cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones. Alice es de 4'11, con el cabello negro corto donde las puntas se dirigen a todas partes y ojos de color avellana. Rose, es la más alta de las tres con 5'9, con cabello rubio y ojos azules._

_Soy tímida, Alice… digamos que muy amigable y Rose, pues es Rose una perra, claro en el buen sentido de la palabra. Quiero ser profesora, Alice diseñadora y Rose aunque no lo crean una mecánica. _

_Soy virgen, ellas… mmm… no tanto._

_Pero con todas las diferencias que tenemos, nos convertimos en amigas no se como pero lo hicimos… Incluso nos habíamos trasladado fuera de los dormitorios a un apartamento un mes más tarde, cuando ese pequeño dormitorio no nos daba suficiente espacio para las tres y nuestras cosas._

_Son mis mejores amigas y mis hermanas._

- Tierra a Bella - Dice Alice mientras chasquea los dedos en mi cara.

- ¿Qué? - pedí

- Te marchaste de la tierra a quien sabe donde. Y es tiempo para que te vistas.

- Oh, lo siento - dije mientras me ponía de pie y camine hacia la cama.

No mire lo que habían elegido para mí esta noche, no importa si me gusta o no, ya que me lo harían colocar de todos modos.

- Bueno, díganme de nuevo ¿Por qué tengo que ir? - Pedí mientras me colocaba una minifalda negra en sobre mis caderas.

- Por que Emmett y Edward están llevando a su compañero y él esta solo y es caliente - Dijo Alice desde el armario.

- Correcto - balbucee

Me coloque el top verde encima de mi cabeza, al igual que las chicas dejaron mi habitación. Me había alejado del espejo no importa como me ayudaran a vestir siempre estaba por detrás de ellas. Tan pronto como llegue a la sala, me fui a mi lugar feliz, Alice me hizo colocar los tacones, me tomos por uno de mis brazos y me jalo a través de la puerta.

Al llegar al club fui tomada de la mano y arrastrada a través de la puerta, todo el tiempo intentando mantenerme de pie, hasta llegar a la mesa, donde se encontraba una sola persona

-Bella, esté es Edward - dijo Rose mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Él es hermoso, no hay otra palabra que se podría utilizar para describirlo. El cabello de color bronce que iba por todas partes como si estuviera recién despertando, junto con unos penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda, una cincelada mandíbula y labio completamente llenos. Cuando se puso de pie para cumplir con Rose, noté fue de aproximadamente 6'2.

- Bella, es agradable concerté - dijo sosteniendo su mano hacia mi.

- Igualmente - le respondí

- Y este pequeño de aquí es Emmett - dijo Alice detrás de mí. Al girarme, mi boca cayó abierta. Pequeño mi culo, él es puta mierda enorme. Su estatura de 6'6, pero entonces también tenia músculos por todas partes. _¿Como infierno no la rompió a la mitad?_

Mis ojos, finalmente se dirigieron a su cara y VI la mayor sonrisa que alguien puede dar, complementándola con hoyuelos. Vale, su cabeza no coincide con su cuerpo, siendo algo pequeña. Él es todavía muy caliente, especialmente con los hoyuelos, cabello corto rizado y castaño, y los ojos grises.

- Oye Bells - Dijo sosteniendo su puño cerrado delante de mí. Se deslizó hacia una de las sillas, tirando a Alice junto con él, dejándome un espacio a su lado.

- ¿Dónde anda Jasper? - Rose pregunto, mientras daba un vistazo a los alrededores.

- Esta bailando - dijo Emmett mientras apuntaba en su dirección. Trate de ver a quien le apuntaba él, pero con tantas personas no creo que fuera posible. Todos comenzamos a hablar, y descubrí que ellos nos me gustaron mucho. Emmett es fuerte, pero le encuentra sentido del humor a todo, así que no era demasiado molesto. Edward, parece más del tipo silencioso. Habíamos estado allí alrededor de una hora cuando una pareja se acercó a la mesa. Eche un vistazo, hasta casi me caí de mi silla; santo infierno que es sexi, al igual que mis ojos lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza. Desde su cabello cayendo sobre un par de ojos azules cristalinos, con una nariz perfecta, al igual que su boca y su mandíbula, como mis ojos seguían recorriéndolo, él puede ser de 6'4 aproximadamente, con suficiente músculos, que se ve bajo su estrecha camiseta negra. Seguí bajando para caer en el infierno, tuve que parar un quejido que se me quería escapar, tras ver sus jeans ajustados y botas de vaquero.

- Bella, esté es Jasper - Dijo Emmett, trayendo mis ojos hasta él y vi una sonrisita en sus labios_. Maldición sabía lo que había estado haciendo_.

- Y esta es María - Jasper dijo, con un acento del sur_. Oh! Jodan me_. Tuve que tragar mis babas

- Es un placer conocerlos a ambos - por supuesto él tenia que tener una cita, se deslizo en la mesa cerca de mí y procedieron a hablar mutuamente. _Nada es peor que la sensación de sentirse como la tercera rueda o séptima en este caso_, me puse a pensar como cada pareja se enfrasco en su propia burbuja. _¿Por qué he venido?_

_**Jasper (POV)**_

_No estaré solo esta noche,_ pensé como María deslizó su cuerpo apretándolo con el mío al ritmo de la música. _Maldición, todo este tiempo_. Había intentado estar entre sus piernas desde el primer día de escuela. Reconozco que no quería parejas sexuales, pero es que María es simplemente puta caliente. Después de aproximadamente una hora y media de baile necesitábamos sentarnos por unos minutos. Tome a María de la mano y la jale hasta la mesa de mis amigos. Al estar más cerca me di cuenta que estaba más lleno que cuando había ido a bailar. _Oh! Bien._ Pensé. _Rose y Alice venían con su compañera._ Me detuve en la mesa y me encontré con un para de grandes ojos marrones, y mire como hicieron su camino para recorrer mi cuerpo. Deje mis ojos vagar sobre ella, ella es muy pequeña 5'2 o 5'4 quizás pero con un cuerpo agradable, con un largo y ondulado cabello castaño. Estaba pálida pero su piel es perfecta, su nariz un pequeño botón aunque lindo y sus labios, le inferior relleno y el superior ligeramente más pequeño. Ella es factible.

- Bella, esté es Jasper - Dijo Emmett, trayendo mis ojos para cumplir con los de él. Él sonríe al ver como la estaba mirando.

-Y esta es María - Dije

- Es un placer conocerlos a ambos - Dijo. Tiene una voz agradable y va junto con el cuerpo decente que tiene.

Nos sentamos, María comenzó a pasar sus manos sobre mi pecho, lo que atraje su boca a la mía. _Tan jodidamente caliente_. Después de unos minutos recuerdo vagamente a la chica Bella levantarse y murmurar algo sobre unas bebidas y si quería alfo, pero María estaba ocupada metiendo su lengua en mi garganta, así que la ignoramos. Cuando nos hemos dejado de besarnos Bella volvió a la mesa, coloco su bebida sobre la mesa y cuando fue a sentarse su codo golpeó el vaso, enviando su contenido a través de la mesa y directico en el regazo de María.

- Oh mierda, lo siento - Dijo Bella mientras agarra algunas toallas de papel y golpea mi bebida en el proceso enviando su contenido a su propio regazo - Joder.

- Mira lo que hiciste - Dice María mientras se para.

- Te pido perdón.

Si Emmett no hubiera comenzado a reírse, probablemente todavía estuviera sentado, pero su auge risa alertó a todo el mundo de la situación, provocando que María saliera corriendo al baño. Ella no volvió y me quedé cachondo. Pasó la siguiente hora y cada vez estaba más cabreado, necesitaba un culo y al parecer no lo voy a conseguir.

_Sin embargo,_ pensé al echar un vistazo a Bella. Ella había sido la razón de mi situación actual, lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarme. Pensé en ellos un minuto más antes de hablar.

- ¿Bella quieres bailar?

- yo no bailo

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por que mi torpeza no es sólo en mis manos

- Entiendo. No te dejaré caer

- Bien, pero te he advertido - dijo sonriendo.

Bella es una bailarina realmente buena, menos las pocas veces que ella se tropezó. Alrededor de la tercera canción comenzó a sobar su culo en mi ingle y no podía tomarla de inmediato, necesitaba decirle. Envolví mis brazos un poco más en su cintura, me incliné un poco y le susurre en el oído.

- Vámonos de aquí, cariño - Ella negó con la cabeza y continuó bailando como si nada

- ¿Puedes sentir lo que me estás haciendo? - le pedí mientras presionaba mis caderas a sus cuerpo.

- ¿Así? - dijo por encima de su hombro

_¿Qué diablos?_ La hice girar para quedar frente a ella

- Me enciendes y arruinaste mis posibilidades de estar con María esta noche

- ¿Y crees que vas hacerme dormir contigo?

- ¿Por qué no? Sería lo mejor que jamás hayas tenido

- ¿Cómo sabes lo que he tenido? - pregunto estrechando sus ojos.

- yo no, pero vestido como estoy seguro de que es mucho

- Imbécil - dijo acompañándolo con una cachetada contra mi mejilla.

- Puta - le dije mientras ella caminaba lejos de mí. Ella me miro sobre si hombre y noté las lágrimas en sus ojos_. Oh bien ella no debería llorar, ella fue la que puta mierda me golpeó_.

Haciendo mí camino de regreso a la mesa. Edward y Emmett fueron los únicos en esta

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso, Jasper? Pidió Edward

- Hey, ella me dio una bofetada

-¿Y por qué lo hizo?

- le pedí que durmiera conmigo una noche.

- Idiota - Balbuceo Emmett.

- ¿Qué?, ella paso sobándose contra mi toda la noche - seguimos caminando hasta la mesa; Rose me dio una mirada de muerte, pero hablo con Edward

- Alice y yo vamos a llevar a Bella a casa.

- Bueno - murmuró completamente apagado. Rose se inclinó más y le dio un beso

- Te llamo más tarde - estrecho los ojos cuando ella me mira, giró y se marcho. También recibí un puñetazo por parte de Edward en el brazo y un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Emmett.

_¿Cómo se había ido la noche cuesta abajo tan rápido?... Bella, es por ella… Si nunca la veo una vez más, sería demasiado pronto. _


	2. El plan

_**Alice (POV)**_

_**Tres anos después**_

- Estoy tan harta de toda esta mierda - dije, mientras iba irrumpiendo en el apartamento de Emmett

- Oye nena, ¿Qué te hicieron esos dos ahora? - pregunto mientras me alzaba para darme un beso. Edward y Rosalie salieron de su dormitorio al escucharme.

- Ambos están permanentemente en el patio de la universidad gritándose uno al otro como un par de lunáticos.

-¿Quién comenzó esta vez? - pregunto Edward mientras se sentaba en el sofá

- Fue Jasper, pero él dice que para Bella por arruinar su cita de la semana pasado.

- ¿Qué hizo? - pregunto con un suspiro.

- Al parecer Bella iba corriendo para salir del edificio después de su clase y tropezó. Alguno de los chicos que estaban por allí la ayudo antes de que su cabeza tocara el pavimento. Dijo que hablaron durante unos minutos y él le pidió una cita. Según ella, él es realmente caliente, pero cuando comenzó a darle su número Jasper camino y le dijo a Bella que el doctor había llamado para decirle que la crema ayudaría a disminuir la erupción. Ni que decirle ya que él se marcho de inmediato lo más lejos posible.

- Eso no tiene precio. Sólo de imaginarme la mirada que tendría Bella en esos momentos - dijo Emmett riendo.

- Cállate - le dije mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo - estoy cansada que ellos se estén gritando todo el tiempo. Han sido tres años desde esa noche, pensé que la olvidarían en vez de declararse la guerra, estoy llegando a considerar que se van a matar.

- si, bueno si no ha sucedido aún no creo que valla a ocurrir demasiado pronto. - dijo Rose

- Lo sé, pero me revienta todo lo que esta sucediendo. Somos los que tienen que lidiar con todo las lágrimas de Bella o la ira de Jasper - dije mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y cerraba los ojos.

Nos habíamos ocupado de todo desde esa primera noche. Al principio no era tan malo, por así decirlo; simplemente se ignoraban mutuamente y habíamos tenido noches pacíficas en las salidas, pero entonces Jasper tenia que hacer una broma a Bella. Y todavía es la hora y no nos ha dicho cómo fue capaz de meterse en nuestro apartamento para cambiar todos los relojes, incluyendo la alarma de Bella, lo que la hizo atrasar una hora…

Todo esto comenzó alrededor seis meses después de que se conocieron. La última broma sobrepasa todo lo que se había hecho y es realmente una mierda. Bella había desempeñado el papel de novia loca una noche mientras que Jasper estaba en una cita. Lo llamaba cada cinco minutos, al parecer él se cansó de la llamadera de Bella y le apago el teléfono, entonces ella se coloca una vieja sudadera y se fue al restaurante donde ellos estaban. Al interrumpirlos ella le arroja agua a la chica antes de gritar que Jasper es el papá de su bebé y la esta engañando.

Jasper estaba tan enojado que esa noche él siguió a Bella hasta el apartamento donde los dos comenzaron a gritarse hasta que uno de los vecinos llamó a la policía y ambos recibieron una multa por perturbar la paz.

Gracias a Dios y no han tenido más luchas como esas, pero desde entonces si uno de los dos estaba en una cita vena el otro y lo arruinaba mientras lo avergonzaba. Tuvieron un montón de primeras sitas y creo que Jasper no ha tenido sexo por más de tres meses.

Suspirando levante la cabeza y todos me estaban mirando

- Necesitamos hacer algo chicos - dije mientras mira a cada uno de ellos - amo a nuestros amigos, pero ya es suficiente de todo esto.

- ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer? - pregunto Rose

- Considero que si los podemos juntar durante un par de días y hacer que dependan el uno del otro, solo entonces quizás se puedan llevar bien, o al menos tratarse civilizadamente

- ¿Cómo diablos vamos a lograr que se queden solos?, tu sabes como cualquiera de nosotros que no can a ir a ningún lugar si van a ir solo ellos dos - dijo Edward

- lo sé, pero tenemos que pensar en algo rápido. Vamos a tomarnos una semana para pensar en ellos y si logramos idear algo lo pondremos en marcha para las dos semanas de vacaciones de primavera - dije mirando a uno por uno, para ver si ellos están de acuerdo.

Cada uno de ellos movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Al rato llego Jasper como alma que lleva al diablo tirando la puerta de la entrada, nos esperamos unos minutos más, Rose y yo nos marchamos, rogando no encontrara Bella llorando una vez que lleguemos al apartamento.

_**Una semana después**_

Ya era sábado por la noche y estábamos los cuatro reunidos en el apartamento de Rose y mio. Bella estaba estudiando en la biblioteca de la universidad y allí demoraría horas antes de regresar, por lo que no tenemos que preocuparnos que llegue a mitad de nuestra planificación. Cada uno agarro un trozo de pizza y un refresco antes de sentarnos en la sala de estar.

- Así que, ¿Qué todos tienen una idea que podamos poner en marcha? - pregunté.

- Yo tengo una - dijo Emmett, mientras yo rodaba los ojos. Adoro a este hombre, pero él tiene una mente de niño. Todos sabíamos cuál seria su plan, a sido el mismo desde hace tres años.

- Emmett - dije lentamente - tirarlos desnudos en un armario y dejarlos encerrados no funcionara.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por que los dos teniendo sexo no va a solucionar nada. Sólo van a regresar el poco avance que han tenido y regresaran con más _municiones_.

- Y además sabes que Bella es virgen - prácticamente grito Rose

- Esta bien, lo siento y olviden eso - dijo levantando sus manos

- ¿Ustedes dos no llegaron a nada? - le pregunte a Rose y Edward.

-Creo que deberíamos mandarlos a un sitio lejano, para que no se vengan corriendo directo a casa cuando se enteren que el otro esta allí. - dijo Rose

- buena idea Rose - dije, mientras que toda la idea se iba convirtiendo en un plan estructurado. - bueno, le puedo decir que me he ganado un viaje de dos semanas en un sorteo o algo así y Emmett no puede ir. Y tú tampoco puedes porque Edward tiene una sorpresa planeada para ti. Y Emmett le puede decir lo mismo a Jasper.

- Creo que podría funcionar, pero ¿Cómo los vamos a llevar al avión y que se queden allí? - Rose pregunto inclinándose hacia delante, mientras mi cerebro se puso a trabajar a millón.

- Volare con Bella primero y después Emmett volara con Jasper. Y una vez en tierra y todos en el hotel, podemos tomar sus tarejetas de crédito y solo le dejaremos el dinero suficiente en efectivo para que se diviertan.

-De este modo no podrán regresar hasta su vuelo programado - termino diciendo Edward, Rose y Emmett nos quedaron viendo en estado de Shock. _Es realmente diabólica… _

- Sí, pero pueden llamar a alguien para que los ayude a comprar nuevos tiquetes - dijo Emmett

- a las únicas personas a las que pueden llamar es a nosotros o a sus padres. Nos van a ayudar si les explicamos la situación a todos ellos, los padres de Jasper no lo ayudaran.

- Como sabemos es seguro que Charlie tampoco los va a ayudar - dijo Rose.

- Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: tenemos que pagar por sus vuelos y el hotel, al igual que asegurarnos que tengan dinero para divertirse, por lo que no será un problema - dije con todo el entusiasmo que podía tener en estos momentos.

- ¿A dónde los vamos a mandar? - cuestiono Rose

Seguimos hablado por un buen rato, mientras que buscamos en internet toda la información que necesitáramos sobre el lugar donde los mandaríamos, al final nos decidimos por Atlanta. Teníamos demasiadas cosas por hacer.

Hemos hecho todo lo necesario para tener todo listo. Hemos llamado a sus padres esa misma noche y le explicamos lo que estaba pasando y ellos aceptaron fácilmente ayudar si alguno de ellos los llamaba. Hablamos un poco más para finiquitar cada uno de los detalles y no tener inconvenientes.

Y la verdad ninguno de nosotros podía esperar hasta el próximo fin de semana para que nuestro plan se ponga en marcha. Y si esto no funciona, entonces nada lo ara. También esperamos que no nos odien a todos nosotros por creer que esto es demasiado…

La siguiente semana voló rapidísimo y sorprendentemente Bella no puso mucha resistencia a ir _conmigo_. Ella realmente se veía entusiasmada con unas vacaciones de dos semanas. Y Jasper, pues digamos que estaba muy emocionado debido a las discotecas y a las mujeres que podría llegar a tener…

Ahora solo quedaba que Emmett y yo podamos tomar lo que necesitamos (ósea sus tarejetas y sus culos en un hotel en Atlanta) sin que ellos nos capturen en pleno acto.

* * *

**_Hola lectores:_**

**_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, lamento la demora pero me _****_congestione con lo de final de semestre... :D_**

**_Espero les guste y NO SE PREOCUPEN NO ABANDONO NINGUNA HISTORIA... ;D_**

**_Reviews... _**

**_;D_**


	3. 1er día Lunes

**Bella**

Estoy tan emocionada. Estoy en un avión con mi mejor amiga, para volar a Atlanta a pasar dos semanas. Donde no va haber ningún indicio de la universidad, sin preocupaciones y la mejor maldita parte de todo esto es **NO JASPER**. Y ahora estoy realmente muy emocionada.

Salimos a eso de las 3 am y llegamos justo antes de las 11 am. Había dormido la mayor parte del vuelo, así que al llegar al hotel estaba más que con energías suficientes para estar despiertas e iniciar estas maravillosas vacaciones.

No nos tomo mucho tiempo para llegar al hotel y desempacar rápidamente. Sabía que Alice desea con todo su corazón ir de compras, ya que ella sólo había traído una bolsa muy pequeña.

Desidia tomar una ducha rápida y al salir la encontré acostada en el sofá durmiendo. Me imagino que no pudo dormir en el avión como yo lo hice y como no quería molestarla, me fui a explorar el área del hotel...

Después de garabatear una nota rápida para que sepa donde estaba; me marche a caminar por allí. Camine durante varias horas entrando de vez en cuando a una tienda por aquí y por allá. He encontrado una que otra tienda donde quería regresar y comprar algunas cosas más tarde.

Al regresar a la habitación eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. Alcie ya estaba más que despierta y viendo Project Runway.

- ¿Por qué estás tan feliz Alice? - le pregunte al ver la gran sonrisa que se pintaba en su rostro.

- No es nada. Simplemente estoy muy feliz de estar aquí. Y de verdad lo siento muchísimo por haberme quedado dormida.

- Esta bien que te sientas feliz, bueno creo que voy a tomar una siesta. Aunque allá dormido en el avión, he caminado mucho y estoy algo cansada - le he dicho

- Okas, te despertare en unas horas para que te alistes y nos vamos a cenar. - fue lo que me contesto ella.

- Me suena como un plan - le dije mientras iba caminando a mi dormitorio.

Me deshice de mis pantalones de jeans y me coloque unos Shorts, rápidamente me metí en la cama para poder dormir un rato…

**Alice**

Listo Bella ya estaba más que dormida, solo me quedaba salir de aquí e irme lo antes posible.

Mientras Bella estaba fuera le había explicado a la recepcionista que solo Bella y Jasper permanecerían, mi maleta ya estaba en la recepción.

Gracias al cielo Bella había dejado su bolso en el salón, pude sacar las tarejetas sin ningún problema y asegurarme que tenía todo lo necesario, y me marche al hotel donde Emmett y yo permaneceríamos hasta el día de mañana que es cuando nuestro vuelo sale.

**Bella**

He me despertado algo desorientada, mire el reloj para darme cuenta que son las ocho de la noche, joder es tan relativamente tarde ¿Porque Alice no me ha despertado antes?

Fui a la sala de estar y después al baño, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que ella ya no estaba en la habitación.

¿Dónde mierda estará Alice? Intente ver si había dejado una nota, y no hubo ninguna...

Busque mi celular y le he marcado rápidamente, solté el aire que había estado conteniendo, ella se estaba riendo cuando ella contesto, que estaría pasando.

- hola - dijo con su voz un poco feliz…

- Alice ¿Dónde diablos estas? Me desperté y te había ido y para terminar no dejaste una nota...

- cálmate Bella, sólo salí a dar una vuelta. Además te veías tan tranquila durmiendo que no te quise despertar. Y de verdad siento lo de la nota, no creí que te despertaras y no me encontraras allí

- me preocupe lo justo, Alice

- Lo siento de verdad. Casi he terminado de hacer mis compras. Si quieres nos podemos ver en una hora para conseguir algo para la cena…

- si, esta bien, entonces te veré a las 9.

- Okas. Nos encontramos en el vestíbulo por el bar.

- Bien.

Al cortar la llamada fui a tomar otra ducha, después me coloque un par de jeans y top rojo; recogí mi cabello en una coleta algo desordenada y me maquille algo natural. Al terminar, tome mi bolso y me dirigí a mi encuentro con Alice.

Estaba de pie frente a la barra del bar, cuando escuche el ding del ascensor. Sabiendo que no era Alice no me moleste en dar la vuelta, pero luego lo escuché. Esa voz que no esperaba tener que escuchar por lo menos estas dos semanas.

- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí? - dijo al detenerse detrás de mí.

- yo ¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí?- he dicho mientras me iba girando.

- Vine con Emmett. Que ganó algún viaje en un sorteo y Alice no pudo venir.

- Malditos hijos de puta. Voy a matar a los malditos cuando los vea. Murmuré.

- ¿Qué?

- Vine con Alice. Quien ganó un viaje y Emmett no podía venir con ella.

Cuando por fin comprendió lo que estaba pasando, se reflejo en sus ojos y al mismo tiempo mí celular comenzó a sonar.

**Jasper**

Que felicidad unas vacaciones de dos semanas libre de preocupaciones; con mi mejor amigo, sexis duraznos de Georgia y lo mejor de todo **NO HAY ISABELLA**. En la vida no he podido conseguir nada mejor.

Emmett y yo volamos a Atlanta alrededor de las dos de la tarde. Demoramos un poco en llegar al hotel por el tráfico. Tan pronto como llegamos me tire a dormir enseguida, no había dormido nada en toda la noche gracias a una pelirroja que estaba envuelta alrededor de mi cintura y en el vuelo mucho menos. Ya que había intentado todo el rato del vuelo pero al pensar en cruzar la calle para unirme a una linda rubia en Mile High Club.

Al despertarme después de ese sueño reparador eran alrededor de las 8: 30 y Emmett ni idea a donde se había metido. Tome una ducha rápida. Me coloque unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa para ir por él.

Tome el mi celular para llamarlo y saber donde nos podemos encontrar.

- Hey hombre. ¿Dónde andas metido? - le pregunte apenas contesto

- Salí una rato. Nos encontraremos en la barra del bar por el vestíbulo e iremos a cenar - me dijo

- claro viejo. Voy a estar abajo en unos minutos - le conteste

Me subí en el dichoso ascensor para llegar al vestíbulo. Al llegar vi hacia la barra para buscar a Emmett pero me sorprendí vi a una chica que permanece en la barra por la parte de la entrada. Tiene un cuerpo muy bonito, y agradeciendo mentalmente a Emmett por no estar aquí todavía.

Antes de poder cruzar palabra con ella, roto su cabeza ligeramente, ¡oh! Santo infierno NO...

- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí? - dije parándome justo detrás de ella.

- yo ¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí?- pregunto ella, girándose inmediatamente.

- Vine con Emmett. Que ganó algún viaje en un sorteo y Alice no pudo venir.

- Malditos hijos de puta. Voy a matar a los malditos cuando los vea. - ¿de que diablos esta hablando esta?

- ¿Qué? - Pregunte molesto con ella, sin saber de que esta hablando.

- Vine con Alice. Quien ganó un viaje y Emmett no podía venir con ella.

Ahora por qué malp… hijo de puta. Claro que iba a matarlo. Al darme cuenta, pude escuchar sonar su celular. Ella saca el celular de su bolsillo, mira la pantalla antes de contestar y gruñe al ver quien es.

- No puedo creer esta mierda Alice. ¿Dónde diablos estás?

… lamentablemente yo no podía oír las respuestas que daba Alcie…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que Tú y Emmett están de camino a casa?

... ¿Qué? Realmente, ambos van a morir muy lentamente…

- No me voy a quedar sola con Jasper. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto a mi Alice?

… O cree que me quiero quedar con ella…

- ¿Cómo que Rose y Edward también saben de esto?

… Matarlos a ellos también.

- Voy a tomar el primer vuelo mañana. No me importa si ya pagaron todo.

….

"¿Qué significa que no voy a poder tomar el siguiente vuelo? Tengo el dinero suficiente en mi tarejeta para pagar el vuelo.

….

- No, Alice no te atreverías.

…. Mientras que Alice le estaba respondiendo, Isabella revisa su bolso para tomar su billetera, la revisa. Deja de buscar lo que sea que esta buscando y da un pequeño chillido, me miro y dijo

- Revisa tu billetera.

- ¿Por qué?

- Solo hazlo. Tomaron mi tarejeta de crédito.

No había terminado de hablar cuando saqué mi billetera del bolsillo trasero. Al abrirla todo el dinero estaba allí, pero mis dos tarejetas de créditos de habían ido.

- Tomaron las mías también - Va a ser una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Ella coloca el teléfono nuevamente en su oreja - ¿esa cosa no tiene altavoces? - le he preguntado, frunció el seño, pero hundió una tecla y escuche la voz de la maldita pixie.

- Chicos de verdad lo siento, pero no sabíamos qué más hacer.

- mañana voy a llamar a Charlie - dijo Bella sonriendo

- No va a ayudarles y tampoco lo harán los padres de Jasper. Tenemos cubiertas todas las bases que necesitamos cubiertas.

- Alice. ¿Qué se supones que voy a hacer con el dinero? No sé Isabella, pero tengo unos cientos de dólares conmigo.

- No hay mucho dinero en efectivo en la sala. El hotel está pagado, como lo son sus vuelos de regreso en dos semanas y también hay un coche de alquiler. Las llaves están en el bolso de Bella. Lo siento pero ustedes dos tendrán que compartir el auto.

- ¿porque ustedes cuatro sintieron la necesidad de hacer estos? Si no nos matamos antes del regreso será un milagro.

- ¿Por qué?, por que estamos cansado de todas las pendejadas en sus combates. Los dos necesitan crecer y ser civilizados el uno con el otro. El pasado es pasado, así que supérenlo. Incluso si usted no llega a ser amigos al menos esperamos que puedan tener una conversación decente. Si no lo pueden hacer ambos nos van a perder a nosotros y estamos tratando de evitarlo. Así que por que no intentan pasar un poquito de tiempo junto y divertirse. ¿Por favor?

- Esta bien. Lo voy a intentar para ti, para todos ustedes, por que los amos, pero cuando regresemos vamos a discutir esto…

- Pensé que lo dirías. ¿Jasper vas a seguir con esto?

- lo que sea. Pero que ella no se valla sobre mis nervios, pero te tengo una muy mala noticia ya esta empezando a ocurrir.

- ¿Jasper?, Jasper maldita sea deja de ser un completo imbécil. Da gracias que por lo menos los pusimos en habitaciones separadas. Emmett quería encerrarlos en un maldito arma...

Bella colgó antes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa y al hacerlo me di cuenta que todavía estábamos de pie prácticamente en medio de la resección del hotel y estamos llamando mucho la atención. Agarre su brazo y la lleve hacia los ascensores.

Al estar dentro le pregunté - ¿Qué piso?

- el quinto.

- ¿Qué numero de habitación?

- la 542

-Estoy en la 544.

- De verdad los estoy matando lentamente cuando regrese.

- No te debes preocupar, te ayudare.

Ella no dijo nada sólo se encogió de hombros. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, solo caminamos a nuestras habitaciones, sin decir nada.

Al ella desbloqueado su puerta me dijo

- Mira Jasper, sé que estas no son las vacaciones que ninguno de nosotros esperaba, y estoy más que segura que lamentare decir esto probablemente para la noche de mañana, pero intentemos sólo divertirnos. Estoy segura que necesitas un descanso tanto como yo lo necesito. Cualquiera que sea tu decisión. Te veré mañana - termino diciendo al entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Solo rodeé los ojos y entre a mi habitación…

REALMENTE NUESTRO AMIGOS VAN A MORIR


	4. 2do día: Martes

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Esta historia pertenece a AbbyMickey24**_

_**Solo me pertenece la traducción de esta…**_

_**Capítulo 4:" segundo día: Martes"**_

_**Bella (POV)**_

Anoche al regresas a la habitación, llame nuevamente a Alice. Me dijo que el dinero estaba en la caja de seguridad de la habitación, al comprobarlo allí estaban 2000 dólares, y también dijo que lo sentía por todo una vez más.

Cuando deje de hablar con ella, me puse a pensar en todo lo que ella me dijo… Sabía perfectamente que nuestros amigos han sido testigos de un montón de mierda entre Jasper y yo, y realmente odio hacerlo, pero ellos no podían ver que Jasper es realmente un idiota.

_Él no es un imbécil para ellos_, me contestó mi voz interior.

Eso es realmente cierto. Siempre se ha llevado muy bien con los otros cuatro; tal vez fui la culpable de toda esta situación que esta pasando entre nosotros. Quiero decir que realmente he sido una perra cuando lo tengo a mí alrededor.

_Sí es verdad, pero él se ha iniciado todo esto_, he pensado para mí.

Eso es muy cierto también, pero tal vez que tenía que ser la persona más… porque no tenía duda que si continuamos a como estábamos, realmente perderíamos a nuestros amigos y que esto es esta en lo más remoto en lo que podría pensar.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, como el sueño me supero y tuve mi último pensamiento del día "_Si ser amable con Jasper me ayuda a mantener a mis amigos conmigo, entonces que así sea. Él se convertirá en mi nuevo BFF, si no era demasiado"_

A la mañana siguiente me levanté y tomé una ducha. Realmente no estaba muy cómoda al tener todo ese dinero en esta habitación, así que quería salir corriendo a un banco para obtener una tarjeta débito. Tratando de dar el primer paso para todo esto me aliste y golpeó en la puerta de Jasper.

- ¿Qué?" Preguntó medio dormido, mientras abría la puerta. Cierro los ojos mientras tomo una respiración profunda para calmarme, realmente lo necesitare. - ¿Sabes qué hora es? - pregunto cuando no dije nada-

- Son las diez

- Sí, así es. ¿Por qué estás aquí? - _No le pegues, no le pegues._

- ¿Has tenido la oportunidad de ver en la caja fuerte?

- Si. ¿Y?

- Bueno a mi no me gusta tener todo ese dinero en efectivo, así que voy a buscar una tarejeta débito. Y ¿quería saber si tú también querías ir a buscar una?

- mmm la verdad si. Necesito una ducha primero.

- Bien, solamente llama a la puerta cuando estés listo

Cerró la puerta sin dar alguna respuesta. Rodé mis ojos, volví a mi habitación a esperarlo.

No le tomo mucho tiempo alistarse y venir a mi habitación. Metió su en mi bolso, así él no lo estaba llevando por la calle en las manos.

Caminamos hasta el banco y colocamos 1500 dólares en cada tarjeta y manteniendo 500 dólares en efectivo. Una vez todo estaba terminado fue mediodía. Tenía mucha hambre y me fui en busca de un restaurante y a mi absoluta e incrédula sorpresa me siguió detrás. Después de haber ordenado y comenzado a comer, preguntó.

- Así ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer por estas dos semanas?

- Tengo la intención de divertirme.

- Estamos pensando igual, pero quise decir es que vamos a hacer juntos.

- La verdad es que no lo sé Jasper; ¿honestamente crees que podamos hace esto?

- No lo sé, pero estoy dispuesto a probar. Quise decir todo lo que dije anoche y tras hablar a Emmett y Edward estoy dispuesto a intentarlo. Ambos hemos puesto a nuestros amigos a través de una encrucijada y debemos probar y dejar de lado nuestras diferencias para estas dos semanas. Nunca se sabe que podría encontrar que realmente me gusta.

- Esto es demasiado, pero no sé sobre si me gusta esta parte, pero como dice Alice por lo menos podemos aprender a ser civiles entre nosotros

- Ahora que está hablado eso, ¿Qué vamos a hacer por dos semanas?

- No sé. Realmente hay mucho que hacer en la ciudad y en los alrededores.

- ¿Como qué?

- En la ciudad hay un acuario, el estadio de béisbol, el centro CNN, algo llamado Underground Atlanta, Centennial Park donde fueron las Olimpiadas y fuera de la ciudad esta el Six Flags, White Water y Stone Mountain. Además de un montón de clubes.

- Sé acerca de Six Flags de Texas, pero ¿Qué hay sobre los otros dos?

- White Water es un parque acuático y Stone Mountain es una montaña de piedra. Ellos tienen un montón de cosas diferentes que hacer, además de un espectáculo de láser y fuegos artificiales cada noche.

- Has investigado.

- Por supuesto. Quería saber donde estaba pasando las vacaciones

- ¿Cuál es el programa para divertirnos?

- No sé. Lo averiguare cuando vuelva a mi habitación y te lo hare saber más tarde.

- Está bien.

Terminamos nuestra comida sin decir otra palabra y me estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez no sea tan malo. Sólo habíamos demostrado que podríamos tener una conversación sin gritar uno al otro. Ahora si iba a durar.

Volviendo a la habitación entre a la web en mi laptop y miró a través de los distintos lugares de nuevo junto con los informes meteorológicos para poder planear todo.

Después de aproximadamente una hora tuve mi lista.

**Miércoles: el acuario.**

**Jueves: Centennial Park.**

**Viernes: Comprar por separado.**

**Sábado: White Water.**

**Domingo: Zoo.**

**Lunes: cosas independiente.**

**Martes: Museo Fernbank y el estadio.**

**Miércoles: Six Flags**

**Jueves: Fabrica de Coca–Cola**

**Viernes: Macon**

**Sábado: Stone Mountain**

**Domingo: Fly Home**

Comprobé nuevamente y decidí que ya estaba bien y había cosas que ambos podíamos disfrutar, así que imprimí una copia y fui a su habitación.

Golpee su puerta, y apenas abrió se la entregue.

- ¿Qué es Macon? – pregunto después de haberla leído.

- Es una ciudad que se encuentra una hora al sur. Tienen algunos museos de música. Pensé que podría ser interesante. – le dije.

- Se ve bien para mí – Dijo mientras me devolvía la lista - ¿Qué es lo que desea hacer esta noche? – me pregunto. Solo pude encogerme de hombros. – ¿Dice hay clubes alrededor?.

- Sí, pero no sé cuáles son ni de que clase son – le dije

- ¿Tienes tu ordenador portátil? – me dijo.

- Sí.

- Bueno así vamos encontrar uno buen club. Quiero beber esta noche.

Fuimos a mi habitación y tomó mi laptop de la mesita de centro. Al encenderla y quedo en la pantalla de inicio, al terminarla de cargar.

- Oye que es el coche de la escuela – dijo.

- Lo sé, es mi coche – Dije, mientras él estaba mirando la foto de mi Dodge Charger negro de 1969 utilizó como fondo.

- ¿Tú lo conduces? – preguntó en estado de shock.

- Sí. ¿Por qué? – le pregunte algo desconcertada

- Me encanta ese coche. Cada vez que entro tengo que buscarlo con la mirada. No puedo creer que en los tres años que te he conocido no había descubierto era es tuyo.

- Sí bueno, nos pasamos todo nuestro tiempo luchando y no hablando de nuestros coches.

- Correcto. Nunca te tomé como una muchacha que sabe de autos como este. – me encogí de hombros.

- Ni la mayoría de la gente. ¿Qué auto tienes? – le pregunte

- Un Boss 302 Mustang rojo.

- Bien.

Quedo un silencio mientras me desplazaba a través de los muchos clubes de baile.

- Parece que la mayoría están en Buckhead, a unos pocos kilómetros al norte del hotel.

- ¿Por qué simplemente no sólo conducimos más tarde y encontrar un lugar para parquear. Después podemos caminar y encontrar un club.

- Esta bien para mí – le he dio mientras cierro sesión y apago mi equipo.

Jasper salió después que acordamos encontrarnos fuera de nuestras puertas a las 7 por lo que nos podíamos agarrar algo e ir a comer primero antes de encontrar un club.

Son aproximadamente 3 de la tarde, así que decidí tomar una pequeña siesta. Al despertarme eran alrededor de las 5, salté a la ducha. Después de arreglar mí cabello y hacer mi maquillaje. Me coloque unos shorts negros, una blusa blanca y botas negras hasta las rodillas con algo de tacón.

Faltaban unos minutos para las 7, me mire en el espejo, todo estaba listo, tome mi cartera y me dirijo al salón para espera a Jasper.

_**Jasper (POV)**_

Tuve que admitir que había sido agradable no estar discutiendo con Bella por primera vez. No me malinterpreten luchar con ella es demasiado divertido, pero es todavía bueno no a estar gritando a cada momento.

Estaba realmente contento, que ella hizo la lista. No tenía ninguna pista qué hacer y como quería pasar algún buen rato. Que espero su lista proporcionaría tal diversión.

Cuando había visto su coche me quede ido. ¿Quien tenía el pensamiento de que Bella Swan condujo el coche por el que había estado babeando durante tres años?

Después de que salí de su habitación y tomé una siesta antes de saltar en la ducha. Me coloque un par de pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta blanca y mis botas antes de ir a reunirme con ella.

Cuando abrí mi puerta pude sentir como mi boca se quedo completamente abierta. Santa puta del sexo, esas piernas se posaron frente a mí. Como no me iba a gustar Bella siempre pensé que es caliente, pero nunca había mirado como esta vestida antes, con esos short y botas me jode el pensamiento.

Finalmente fui capaz de formar un pensamiento coherente mandando eso pensamiento mientras iba cerrando mi puerta.

- ¿Está lista? – Le pregunté tratando de no mirarla demasiado.

- Sí – dijo despegándose de la pared. Caminamos en silencio en dirección de los ascensores hasta el estacionamiento.

- ¿Un mercedes? – pregunté cunado llegamos al coche.

- Alice – Fue su única respuesta y de verdad eso era más que suficiente.

Conduje hasta Buckhead y encontré un buen estacionamiento con bares que lo rodean. Hemos pasado un par de minutos en la acera y finalmente encontramos un restaurante que no parecen muy concurrido.

Durante la cena no hablamos mucho y mientras mira alrededor pude notar como un montón de chicos estaban con su vista fija en Bella y en todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Después de la cena era muy temprano para entrar a un club, así que caminamos solos por un rato.

A eso de las 10 nos dirigimos a un club, llamado Sanctuary, que habíamos notado antes. Una vez dentro cada uno de nosotros cogió una cerveza en la barra y tomamos nuestros caminos por separados. Sólo prometiendo que no dejamos la barra sin el otro.

Mirando por ahí me encontré que el club estaba bastante cool. Tenía una enorme escalinata por un lado que conducen a un segundo piso donde personas fueron apoyándose en la baranda mirando a la pista de baile. También tenía una enorme araña, colgando del techo y salones.

Como hice mi camino arriba que me atrapó de Bella Vista hablando con algún tio en una mesa. Tuve que dejar pasar y no avergonzándola similar a lo que normalmente hubiera hecho.

Estaba inclinado sobre la baranda cuando una rubia alta llegó y se inclinó a mi lado. Ella era realmente linda así que la invite a bailar. Pasé las próximas horas bailando con ella y a veces un par de sus amigas. De vez en cuando daba una mirada al lugar y miraba a Bella bailando con un chico al azar. Ella parecía estar divirtiéndose de verdad.

Eran alrededor de las 2 am, y había obtenido cuatro números de teléfonos nuevos. Y como pasaban las horas mis ojos estaban cayendo con más frecuencia en Bella. Ahora ella se intercala entre dos chicos y ella parecía estar disfrutando de todo eso. Estaba borracho y lo culpo por lo que hice después.

Acercándose a donde ella estaba y la agarré de su codo, tirando fuera del medio de los chicos y aferrándola en mi pecho. Sosteniendo en sus caderas para que no se alejara, ella siguió bailando.

- Hey, ella esta con nosotros – dijo el chico # 1.

- Creo que no – contrataque.

- La tenemos hermano – dijo el chico # 2.

- Mira les voy a ahorrarle las molestias. Ella no va ir con ustedes.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Eres su novio? – pregunta el chico #1.

- Infierno que no y es porque ella es virgen, imbécil.

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca me di cuenta de dos cosas:

Bella había dejado de bailar unos segundos atrás.

Ha habido una pausa en la música al mismo tiempo que dije que ella es virgen, por lo que varias personas me escucharon.

Al echar un vistazo hacia abajo rápidamente puedo registrar las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos y al mismo tiempo como un el aguijón agudo se siente a través de mi mejilla.

_Joder. _

Fui a agarrar su brazo, pero ella ya estaba lejos y cerca a la puerta. Al estar borracho fui incapaz de ponerse al día con ella hasta que estuvimos casi en el coche. La agarro por el codo y la sacó de la calle.

- Bella, lo siento. – le he dicho.

- No. Sabía que no podíamos seguir con esto, a lo largo no sirve para nada.

- Mira, estoy borracho, no quise de…

- Eso no es excusa. Borracho o sobrio siempre eres un imbécil conmigo.

- Porque usted sigue pegándome."

- Porque eres un idiota

- Quizás lo soy, pero haces las mismas cosas.

- Usted comenzó.

- Da igual Bella, vamos simplemente ir al hotel y alejémonos uno del otros.

- Bien, dame las llaves.

Busque las llaves en mi bolsillo, al encontrarlas se las arroje. Manejamos en un silencio, aunque este no era molesto, algo que me sorprendió.

- Solo te he pegado dos veces, ¿sabes? – dijo cuando estábamos subiendo a los elevadores.

- Lo sé – le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa. El resto del camino estaba más que tranquilo.

Como abrí mi puerta, ella dijo, – estoy saliendo a las 11 de la mañana. Si no está listo, me voy sin ti. – solo asentí, espere a que ella entrara a su habitación antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta de la mía. Me derrumbé inmediatamente sobre la cama

Mañana debo disculparme con ella. Como siempre lo he dicho sobre ella, no hay nada en que ella sea una virgen, y de verdad era admirable que una mujer y más como ella.

Además, si ella se queda lejos de mí no podre estar pendiente ella, eso es algo que le había prometido a Edward y Emmett anoche. Mañana espero que no tengamos ninguna discusión, ojalá.

Con esto en la mente caí en la inconsciencia.

_**Hola lectores… **_

_**Gracias por leer, espero dejen reviews.**_

_**Lectores, lamento no haber podido responder ninguno de sus comentarios como lo he hecho con las demás historias, pero lo voy a intentar para ver como se da. Gracias a todos por sus alertar, favoritos y comentarios…**_

_**Nos leeremos pronto…**_


	5. 3er día: Miercoles

**3er Día - Miércoles **

_**Jasper (POV)**_

Bien sé que anoche me dije a mí mismo que haría que Bella se sintiera segura y que yo haría lo posible para no luchar, pero ahora definitivamente que no es una opción.

Nada de eso sería un problema, claro no lo será si puedo encontrarla. Dijo que estaría aquí a las 11 y bueno son las 11:15 y ella no estaba por ningún lugar. Estaba de lo más cabreado fuera mayor de toda esta mierda. Estaba listo a las 10:00, y aún con la resaca puta que tengo.

Traté de llamar a la puerta de su habitación pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta. Fui a la recepción para que llamara a su habitación y al igual no hubo ninguna respuesta. Llamé a su celular y nuevamente sin ninguna respuesta.

Esta – y de ninguna manera lo iba a reconocer ante nadie – empezando a preocuparme, bueno hasta que decidí ir a comprobar el estacionamiento y vio que el coche de alquiler no estaba allí. ¿He mencionado que estaba más que cabreado?

Estaba debatiéndome sobre tomar o no un taxi para irme al acuario, pero me daba miedo que si de verdad la encontraba allí sería terminaríamos discutiendo, ellos llamando a seguridad y nosotros tenidos.

Sentado en el sofá, estaba tratando de averiguar qué hacer cuando un golpe vino a mi puerta.

Al abrirla allí se encontraba ella de lo más de tranquila.

-¿Está preparado? – Pregunta. _Oh joder no, ella no iba a actuar toda inocente_.

- He estado preparado desde 10:00 donde coño has estado?"

- ¿Perdona?

- ¿Donde…has…estado? – le pedí lentamente para que ella entendería la puta pregunta.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

- Usted me dijo que estuviera listo a las 11 y estaba listo a las 10, a pesar del hecho de que tengo una resaca del infierno, y luego no estaban aquí ni en ningún lugar.

- Esta dormida, ¿Cuál es su problema?

"Me parece realmente difícil de creerle porque he estado llamado a su puerta, llamado desde el teléfono del hotel, y también a su teléfono celular. Por lo tanto inténtelo de nuevo. – le he contestado.

- Primero que todo no escuche el golpe en la puerta. En segundo lugar, apagué el timbre del teléfono de hotel y la tercera, la batería de mi teléfono celular está muerta desde anoche

- también fui al estacionamiento y el choche no estaba donde lo dejamos anoche.

- ¿Aún recuerda donde se estacionado la maldita cosa anoche?

- En el frente.

- No estacionado al lado de la construcción porque conseguimos volver tan tarde y el frente estaba lleno. – Ella dijo mientras rodó sus ojos.

- No lo hizo

- Lo que sea. He terminado. Si vienes comienza a mover tu culo. Si no, que no me importa en absoluto, me veras más tarde. – Dijo girando y caminar lejos de donde estaba.

No lo pensé más de unos segundos y fui tras de ella, tirando la puerta de la habitación detrás de mi.

El pequeño recorrido hasta el vestíbulo se hizo en silencio como estábamos ambos en un estado de ira en esos momentos. Ella simplemente es una puta. En el estacionamiento camine al lado del conductor y ella hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? – Le pregunté.

- Voy a manejar, o ¿qué demonios crees que vas a hacer?

- Estoy manejando.

- No lo creo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- simplemente porque tengo las llaves. – Dijo sosteniéndolas en el aire mientras las agitaba. Me lance rápidamente para ver si podía quitárselas de la mano.

- Realmente las tienen – dije confiadamente. Ella intentó agarrarlas pero las retuve colocándolas encima de mi cabeza.

- Parece que gane.

- Muy bien, puto gilipollas. – Dijo mientras se iba pisando fuertemente para el lado del pasajero.

¿He mencionado que ella es realmente una perra?

He quitado el seguro de la puerta, al igual como era realmente tentado a sólo pisar el acelerador dejar su culo de pie allí, pero en lugar de ello pulsa el botón nuevo y había desbloqueado la puerta del lado del pasajero.

Ella abre la puerta y se deslizó hacia el asiento, lo cierra la puerta dándole un golpe.

- ¿Eso es realmente necesario? – Pedí mirándola. Ella solo me volteo los ojos.

- Puta mierda, simplemente no me hable – termino diciendo.

- Está bien por mí. Así me ahorra de escuchar su horrible voz de puta - Dije mientras enciendo en auto, al mismo tiempo que me di cuenta de algo. Maldición.

- ¿Bella?

- ¿Dígalo? – dice al ver lo evidente.

- Sabes qué, realmente desea asumir toda cosa, pero a menos que desee que acabe conduciendo sin rumbo fijo, a continuación, realmente necesita decirme a ¿Dónde infierno vamos?

Ella no dice nada y solo alcanzó su monedero, tirando de el una hoja de papel. Comenzó a escribir en el GPS. Cuando ella estaba termino, solo dijo:

- Siga las instrucciones, a menos que no puedes hacerlo.

- Jodete – dijo entre dientes – no soy un idiota.

- Podrías haberme engañado. – Dijo volviendo la cabeza hacia la ventana.

Nunca en mi vida he querido golpear a una chica antes, pero en ese momento fue un pensamiento realmente muy, muy atractivo. Agarre el volante fuertemente con una mano colocando el coche en reversa y lo sacó de la zona de parqueo.

Gracias a Dios el recorrido a el Acuario no era larga y estábamos entrando en el estacionamiento antes de que lo supiera. En cuanto el coche se detuvo completamente ella ya tenía la puerta abierta e iba caminando hacia la entrada.

Tomé unas respiraciones profundas antes de salir del coche y luego lentamente fui detrás de ella. Para el momento en que tengo mi boleto ella había desaparecido y al instante pude relajarme verdaderamente. Eso es un alivio.

Cuando llegué dentro hice un recorrido a la zona de comida. Compre un par de rebanadas de pizza, me senté en una de las mesas y comencé a comer tranquilamente. Dos mesas de la mía estaban una rubia tan caliente que estaba que echaba humo y una pelirroja igual de caliente pero no tanto como la rubia. La rubia me miró y yo les dio una sonrisa encantadora.

Estaba finalizando mi comida cuando se colocaron de pie y llegaron a mi mesa.

- Hola – dijo la pelirroja tímidamente.

- ¡Hola! - Dije aumentando acento sureño, todas las niñas comen de esa mierda y estas no eran diferentes. Mire al ser que momentáneamente se queso sin palabras y sofoque las ganas de reí. La rubia se dio cuenta de que no estaba haciendo nada.

- Soy Bianca y esta es Lacey.

- Jasper – dije – ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

- Bueno veras es que nos estábamos preguntando si quieres unirte a nosotras mientras hacemos el recorrido.

- Seguro – dije, permanecieron hasta que termine de comer. Tire la basura y tome a ambas por los codos e hicimos nuestro camino hacia la exposición del Titanic que el acuario estaba pasando en estos días.

Para el momento en que habíamos terminado ese recorrido estaba lamentando mi decisión de salir con ellos. Estaba molesto, estas son una mierda. Constantemente chilla y hablando sobre alguna película puta, pensando en Leonard D'caprio o en alguna mierda como ese. Entonces hicieron que metiera la mano en este puto estanque que tenía la puta agua fría, infierno que son esas putas y se reía de mí.

Llevó a ver el D4 y después empecé la fuga dejando sus culos allí sentados. Me fui caminando por la acera lentamente con la esperanza de que algún tiburón pudiera comer algo, porque esa mierda habría sido genial, pero me decepcionó cuando salí.

Estaba pensando en todo mientras iba mirando los pingüinos cuando llegué a las ballenas y allí estaba Bella. Ella tenía prácticamente su nariz bien apretada contra el vidrio mirando fijamente a ellos. Ella estaba hablando con algún chico, y a diferencia de anoche no deje esta vez. Camine hasta me encontraba detrás de ellos durante unos minutos.

- Sabes que la baba no es ese atractivo. – le dije sonriendo.

Su cabeza rodó rápidamente y ella me miro directo a los ojos dándome un resplandor de muerte que no era tan aterrador como probablemente pensó que era.

Rodando sus ojos, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo y me ignoró. El chico estaba mirando hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre nosotros. Sonrió en él. Supongo que pensó que entre los dos existe algo ya que dijo…

- Lo siento hombre no sabía de ella fue tomada.

- No tengo nada – dijo Bella – Especialmente por él

-Oh, sólo pensé

- Pues usted pensó mal – dije, pero no pudo resistir. – simplemente soy su terapeuta. Me gusta que pueda salir del hospital durante unas pocas horas cada día. Saben ver cómo ella maneja las multitudes antes de permitir que ella salga la sociedad.

En ese momento tuve que concentrarme tanto para intentar no reír, creo que podría haberme agrietado de una costilla. Bella comenzó a tirar dagas con sus ojos y el chico buscaba en ella con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

- ¿Qué está mal con ella? – Preguntó.

- Nada - dijo Bella mirándome. Ignorándola le respondí al chico

- Ella es esquizofrénica. No es nada demasiado importante si no te gustaría conservar tus partes donde están, su último novio aparentemente es… - él se fue corriendo antes de que pudiera terminar de decirle.

Riendo a carcajadas me alejé lo más rápido que pude, no iba a darle la oportunidad de vengarse. Estuve viendo las medusas por un buen rato cuando una morena linda se paro junto a mí.

- Hola – dijo.

-¡Hola! – dije nuevamente con mi acento del sur.

- Soy Melanie

- Jasper. Un gusto en conocerte – Dije sosteniendo su mano.

- es un en conocerte, demasiado – dijo un poco agitada.

Allí nos quedamos parados unos minutos más viendo nadar a las medusas.

- ¿Te importa caminar conmigo? – me dispuse a preguntarle

- Seguro - me dijo tomando el brazo para alejarnos del estanque.

Mientras caminamos en busca de los otros animales fuimos hablando. Ella tiene 26 y esta aquí por negocios y es de Nueva York. Pregunta qué edad tengo y no parece molestar le que soy más joven que ella, por lo que no me molesta.

Cuanto más hablamos más descubrimos que teníamos mucho en común. Nos gustaba el mismo tipo de música y libros. Ella tiene una camioneta y le gustaba el fútbol, ambos de los cuales eran realmente calientes.

Cuando nos enteramos de que nos estábamos quedando en el mismo hotel, sólo en diferentes pisos, hicimos planes para salir de esa noche. Estábamos en el tanque mirando los cangrejos cuando Bella me encontró. Melanie estaba inclinada tocando el agua cuando Bella se inclinó sobre el otro lado del tanque. Quedé mirándola con la advertencia en mis ojos no quiere decir que mierda. Pero debería haber sabido mejor. Ella ni siquiera me miro cuando lo dijo

- Jasper ¿son estos como los tuyo o son más pequeños? – Su pregunta me saco de onda. ¿De qué diablos estaba ella hablando?

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté notando que Melanie fue mirarme con una ceja levantada silenciosamente preguntado quién era esta chica.

- Los cangrejos. Dijo que tenía algunos; que María se los dio a usted. ¿Te refieres a que son como estos o diferentes? - Pregunta entonces sus ojos consiguió grandes y ella me miró finalmente. - Oooohhhhh… nunca.

Me olvidé por completo de la mujer de pie junto a mí.

- Eres una puta sabes ese ¿verdad?

- Si soy sólo una perra, por lo debería realmente decirle algo.

- Sí, me dice que eres bueno en pretender cuando estas con todos los demás, pero no tengo ese lujo puto.

- Divertirse, es algo completamente diferente.

- Y ¿qué es eso?

- Que eres un completo gilipollas que realmente necesita para dejar pasar el hecho de que no quería dormir contigo.

- Como si eso a mí realmente me importara porque no hay manera en el infierno sería nunca quiero hacerlo con usted.

- Lo hizo esa noche.

- Sí, y también estaba borracho, cachondo, y parecías una puta. Usted puede hacer los cálculos a ver que le dan. – Ella no dijo nada nuevo. Alguien caminó entonces; me ignoró y continuó evidentes en su espera de su siguiente comentario.

Se fue caminando mientras que permanecí allí. Finalmente aparto mis ojos de ella, y menos mal que no seguí mirando. Algún tio estaba de pie allí mirándonos como discutíamos.

- ¿Qué? – se quebró.

- Voy a tener que pedirle a los dos que por favor abandonen este lugar. Este es un establecimiento familiar y hemos tenido varias quejas. – dijo.

- Que mierda – dije caminando alrededor de él. Había dado unos pasos cuando miró a Bella que no había movido para nada – Pon tu culo en marcha porque te voy a dejar aquí si no lo haces.

Ella pasa alrededor del chico y por mi lado sin decir ni una palabra. La seguí, y pude notar que todo el mundo nos estaba mirando fijamente. Si sólo supieran que esto pasa diariamente entre nosotros ni atención le prestarían.

Llegamos al coche en un sepulcral silencio.

- Todo este puto viaje ha sido solo un desperdicio de tiempo y dinero – Murmuró mientras íbamos saliendo del estacionamiento.

- Dime algo que ya no sé.

- Simplemente no estaba hablando contigo.

- Sabe qué, Jodete. Puede ir averiguando qué vas a hacer porque no estoy saliendo de nuevo contigo durante estas dos semanas.

- Me da igual. – murmuro, el resto del trayecto hasta el hotel fue en completo silencio.

Bella tiro la puerta de su habitación antes de que incluso pudiera haber abierto mi puerta. Ordené servicio a la habitación, comí cómodamente y después solamente me acosté en la cama.

Había allí solo unos minutos relajándome cuando mi teléfono celular sonó. Eché un vistazo al ID del llamadas y vi que era Emmett. Cuando respondí aún no me dio tiempo de decir absolutamente nada…

_- Correcto, solo vas a escuchar maldito capullo deja de una maldita vez de luchar contra Bella, pero cuando le grito a Alice simplemente tienes un problema._ – simplemente no entendía de que rayos hablaba.

- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

- _Estoy hablando del hecho de que Alice acaba de colgar el teléfono de una llamada que Bella le hizo, quien pasó los últimos treinta minutos gritando a ella porque los enviamos a los dos allí. Alice esta ahora en mí habitación llorando porque ella tiene __**miedo**__ de que va a perder a su mejor amiga._

- Esto no es mi culpa – le espete.

_- Todo lo contrario lo que se podría creer y es cierto que este puto lío con Bella solo tu lo hiciste. Lo iniciaste hace tres años y lo intensificaste desde entonces. Te quiero como un hermano, pero no dudaré en patearte el culo y estoy hasta el punto que iré allí si esto molesta a Alice una vez más._

- ¿Qué quieren ustedes que haga?

_- Simplemente pedir disculpas y no sólo por lo que ha sucedido hoy, sino para todo porque Alice no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que ustedes dos iban a perder nuestra amistad si continúan así. Hemos terminados con los combates y están cansados de toda esta mierda que crean para fastidiarse el uno al otro._

- Bien, le pediré disculpas, pero no hay ninguna garantía de que ella va a aceptar.

_- tienes que intentarlo. Si los dos solo hablan y llegan a conocerse, ambos se darán cuenta que tienen muchas cosas en común. A demás no se sabe, puede que te termine gustando"_

- No vallas tan lejos Emmett.

_- Jasper…_

- lo sé muy bien. Voy a intentar arreglar las cosas.

_- Bien, ahora simplemente levante el culo y vaya a hacer lo que tiene que hacer._

- Okay. Dile a Alice que lo siento.

_- Lo haré. Voy a hablar contigo más tarde._

- si, adiós

Al colgar el teléfono lo arroje sobre la mesita. Y prácticamente me arrastre hasta la puerta de la habitación de Bella.

Tomando una profunda respiración levante mi mano y golpee dos veces la puerta. Ella contestó después de unos momentos.

- No estoy de humor para estar peleando esta noche Jasper. – Dijo inmediatamente ella cuando me vio de pie frente a ella.

Decidí que ya era hora de terminar todo esto, así como las palabras de Emmett ha dicho hicieron que me de cuenta cuanto hemos herido a nuestros amigos.

- La verdad es que no estoy aquí para luchar. Vine a decir que lo siento. No sólo por lo de hoy, sino por todo. Realmente lo siento por que llegue a la conclusión de que eras una puta esa primera noche que nos conocimos. Lo siento por todas las bromas y todo lo he hecho o dicho.

Ella cerró brevemente los ojos y dijo: Al igual que lo siento demasiado por todo.

Asentí y nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro durante unos minutos.

- Simplemente comencemos, está bien – He dicho.

- Okay. ¿Qué es lo tienes en mente?

- Bien para esta noche – dije, estirando mi mano. – Soy Jasper Whitlock.

Ella sonrió suavemente y tomó mi mano. – Bella Swan.

Dejando libre su mano dije: Mañana podemos trabajar en llegar a conocernos más el uno al otro.

- Está bien.

- Buenas noches Bella.

- Buenas noches Jasper. - dijo y cerró la puerta.

Al regresar a mi habitación nuevamente me acosté nuevamente en la cama. Cerrando los ojos y enviando una oración silenciosa para que todo esto sea lo que sea funcione.

_Hola lectores, si me demore 4 meses en actualizar esta historia, y realmente lo lamento si es mucho tiempo, pero es que ahora fue que termine este capítulo y lo subo enseguida, para no tenerlas en tantas ansias con lo que va a pasar, al igual que agradecerle a todos los fanficteros que están siguiendo esta historia… _

_**Gracias por los reviews:**_

_Rosesvankmajer_

_Kaarl-clln_

Reneesme Black Cullen1096

Vanessa love me for ever

Monica Cullen Whitlock

**Gracias por historia alerta y favorito**

Renesmee Black Cullen1096

Vanessa love me for ever

luiicullen

monica cullen whitlock

Laramm94

ariadne cullen

Pat17 S

Gery Whitlock

Astrid Harmonie Cullen Night

loli-bels

Kristenst

Rosesvankmajer

_**Realmente gracias les prometo actualizar más seguido pues en una semana más y ya estaré de VACACIONES… así que pueda que actualice en más o menos 15 días…**_


End file.
